1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a vehicle cargo box, and more specifically, to a vehicle cargo box system that defines an enclosure that is capable of being selectively positioned in a first deployed position and a second stored position, wherein a first panel of the enclosure is rotatable relative to a first brace member affixed to a wall surface of the vehicle, and a second panel of the enclosure is rotatable relative to the first panel of the enclosure and is intended to engage an optional second brace member affixed to the bed surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pickup trucks and like vehicles have cargo areas that are employed for utilitarian purposes. As is well known in the art, such vehicles typically include a forward cab portion in which the vehicle operator sits and a rear cargo area for receiving cargo and the like. As noted, the cargo area is typically disposed adjacent and to the rear of the cab. The cargo area is typically defined by a substantially flat bed surface and a pair of upstanding sidewalls spaced from one another on either side of the bed surface. In addition, the vehicle typically includes a rear wall or xe2x80x9ctailgatexe2x80x9d that extends between the pair of sidewalls at one end of the bed surface and a front wall located at the other end of the bed surface opposite to the tailgate.
Numerous accessories have been developed for the purpose of augmenting the utilitarian functions of the cargo area in such vehicles. For example, toolboxes and other similar storage devices have been employed to provide a secure enclosure for storing tools and other valuable implements in the otherwise open cargo area of vehicles, such as pickup trucks. Such toolboxes and the like are typically mounted between the sidewalls and the front wall proximate to the cab of the vehicle. While such toolboxes adequately function for their intended purposes, they also act to reduce the remaining available cargo area of the vehicle. Therefore, the consumer has had to make a difficult choice between either having an adequate amount of cargo area or ensuring the security of the consumer""s tools and implements.
Accordingly, there has been increased interest in structures that can selectively function as a storage device when needed and then can be either easily removed or stowed out of the way so as to provide increased cargo area to the vehicle.
One proposed approach to overcoming this problem could be found with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,640 to Leitner et al., the entire specification of which is incorporated herein by reference, which discloses a collapsible storage device including a first panel and a second panel, with one end of the first panel rotatably secured to one wall of a vehicle bed. One end of the second panel is rotatably secured to the opposite end of the first panel. The device has a deployed or storage position in which the first panel is substantially horizontal and the second panel is substantially vertical so that the two panels, in cooperation with the existing walls of the bed, form an enclosed container. The device also has a folded position in which the second panel is folded against the first panel, and the first panel together with the second is folded against a wall of the vehicle bed. The collapsible storage device has an arrangement for locking the device in the deployed and/or the folded position. Alternatively, the device may have an arrangement means for locking the two panels together during deployment and/or retraction, or the device may be interposed between two storage bins along a wall of the vehicle bed. A track or tracks may be provided on one or both sides of the storage device to coact with a track follower on one or both sides of the second panel to provide easier collapse or deployment of the device.
Although the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,640 to Leitner et al. represented an improvement over conventional storage devices, it still suffered from several significant deficiencies, such as the fact that the first panel is directly mounted to the front wall of the bed at a single point along the upper end of the front wall. This creates a high stress area where the first panel is joined to the front wall as the first panel is repeatedly rotated upwardly and/or downwardly, as well as when heavy items (e.g., power tools, water coolers, and the like) are either placed or dropped onto the top surface of the first panel, despite the presence of the optional reinforcing members in both of the panels.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device that can function as a collapsible storage device for use in conjunction with the cargo area of pickup trucks for securing tools and implements therein, wherein the device is rugged and sturdy and thus can withstand the rigors of repeated heavy use.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, a collapsible storage box system mountable on a vehicle having a substantially horizontally oriented bed surface surrounded by a front wall, a first sidewall, and a spaced and opposed second sidewall is provided. The system comprises a brace member fastened to the front wall, a first panel secured adjacent to the brace member so that the first panel is rotatable about a substantially horizontal first axis; and a second panel secured to the first panel so as to be rotatable about a substantially horizontal second axis. The system is operable to assume a collapsed position in which either the first panel or the second panel is substantially vertically oriented against the front wall and depend from the first axis. The system is also operable to assume a deployed position in which the first panel is substantially horizontally oriented and the second panel is substantially vertically oriented.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, a collapsible storage box system mountable on a vehicle having a substantially horizontally oriented bed surface surrounded by a front wall, a first sidewall, and a spaced and opposed second sidewall is provided. The system comprises a brace member having a first end and a second end, a first side and a second side. The first side is adjacent to the front wall, and the brace member is fastened to the front wall. The system also includes a first panel having an inner face and an outer face, a first end and a second end, a first side and a second side. The first end of the first panel is secured adjacent to the second side of the brace member so that the first panel is rotatable about a substantially horizontal first axis. In this embodiment of the present invention, the collapsible storage box system also includes a second panel having an inner face and an outer face, a first end and a second end, a first side and a second side. The first end of the second panel is secured to the second end of the first panel so as to be rotatable about a substantially horizontal second axis. The system is operable to assume a collapsed position in which either the first panel or the second panel is substantially vertically oriented against the front wall and depend from the first axis and the inner face of the first panel and the inner face of the second panel face one another. The system is also operable to assume a deployed position in which the first panel is substantially horizontally oriented and the second panel is substantially vertically oriented, the outer face of the first panel facing outwardly away from the bed surface and the outer face of the second panel facing outwardly away from the first panel.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, a collapsible storage box system mountable on a vehicle having a substantially horizontally oriented bed surface surrounded by a front wall, a first sidewall, and a spaced and opposed second sidewall is provided. The system comprises a first brace member having a first end and a second end, a first side and a second side. The first side is adjacent to the front wall, and the first brace member is fastened to the front wall. The system also includes a first panel having an inner face and an outer face, a first end and a second end, a first side and a second side. The first end of the first panel is secured adjacent to the second side of the brace member so that the first panel is rotatable about a substantially horizontal first axis. In this embodiment of the present invention, the collapsible storage box system also includes a second panel having an inner face and an outer face, a first end and a second end, a first side and a second side. The first end of the second panel is secured to the second end of the first panel so as to be rotatable about a substantially horizontal second axis. The system also includes a second brace member having a first end and a second end, a first side and a second side. The first side is adjacent to the bed surface, the second brace member is fastened to the bed surface, and the second panel engages the second brace member. The system is operable to assume a collapsed position in which either the first panel or the second panel is substantially vertically oriented against the front wall and depend from the first axis and the inner face of the first panel and the inner face of the second panel face one another. The system is also operable to assume a deployed position in which the first panel is substantially horizontally oriented and the second panel is substantially vertically oriented, the outer face of the first panel facing outwardly away from the bed surface and the outer face of the second panel facing outwardly away from the first panel.
One advantage of the cargo box system of the present invention is that it serves to selectively deploy and collapse the cargo box.
Another advantage of the cargo box system of the present invention is that it serves to secure the contents of the cargo box therein.
Another advantage of the cargo box system of the present invention is that serves to increase the overall durability of the cargo box.
Another advantage of the cargo box system of the present invention is that is serves to selectively increase and decrease the cargo area of a vehicle.
Another advantage of the cargo box system of the present invention is that it is easy to install onto a vehicle as a factory-installed item or as an after-market item.
Another advantage of the cargo box system of the present invention is that it is lightweight, rugged, easily manufactured, and inexpensive.
Other advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings as described below.